The Longest Day
by Luv4Uncas
Summary: "…Mugen, they're waiting for me. I'll be careful." By now he was right in front of her. "No." It was final, that's all there was to it, and she knew he wasn't going to budge. This is Fuu-Mugen, FuuGen, MuuFuu or whatever you want to call it fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

"That will be 2.50 please," the young woman at the register said.

I paid her the money for the strawberry snow cone, all the while muttering to myself about how expensive snow cones were becoming. 'What was next $4.00 for a soda at the vending machines?!'

Not realizing I had stopped walking and had a fist pumped in the air with a rather comical look on my face, I slowly put my arm down and lightly giggled nervously at my own craziness. The other customers made sure to walk around the "crazy girl." I tried to as calmly as possible walk to the table outside of the little ice cream parlor. Luckily one of my best friends Yuri didn't see me or else I never would have heard the end of it! Shino was getting off of work soon and we would all go out shopping for the day. I really envied Shino sometimes, not only did she have a great waitressing job at an expensive restaurant (remember expensive restaurants equal great tips), but she had a boyfriend who didn't try to order her around as much as mine does. Don't get me wrong! I'm absolutely crazy about Mugen, in fact I love the big ape! But he does really try my patience, but I really am no better. Today should have been a stress free day for me but Mugen and me got into an argument today and I'm still kind of upset about it.

Flashback to the apartment earlier that day around 11:30 am:

"Oi, babe."

I barely had time to turn around before he pulled me into a kiss. I swear we have been together for about 8 months now, and we have been living together for 3 months, and he still has the power to put me under some kind of spell with his kiss. Before he had time to slip in his tongue, which I knew he was going to do by the way he pulled me closer and tried to bend my head back further, I pushed him off gently . He looked a bit disappointed, but Mugen was never the type to quit when he wanted to kiss me or do..._other…_ things with me. I smiled at him and turned back around and bent over slightly to look at myself in the mirror and put on some more of my new strawberry flavored lipgloss, which I knew Mugen loved seeing on me. He started to rub my back with his right hand but soon got tired of that and decided to wrap his right arm snuggly around my waist and his left caressed my left upper arm. and I smiled gently knowing that soon we would be arguing. I felt a pang of guilt swarm through me, I had been putting off the news of my day out with the girls for as long as I could, but I had to leave within the next hour to make it on time to the ice cream shop where I would meet up with the girls. When I had finished he turned me around and embraced me.

"Well now aren't you affectionate today"…I said as I was nuzzling his neck. We stood there for a while, him running his fingers through my waist long hair and me buring my face in his chest. I started to twiddle my fingers behind his back which he noticed.

"yo."

I looked up sheepishly, he knew something was up.

"what in the hell goes on in that girly head a yours?"

"…"

"look we can do this the easy way," and with that he got a lopsided grin on his face, "or…we can do it the hard way." His grin became a full fledged leer.

'Oh man, I can't go out with hickies all over, its summer time and I don't plan on wearing a scarf!'

"Mugen, wait!" I wildly flew my arms around pushing my horny boyfriend back. He chuckled and kissed my forhead.

"Then talk" and he crossed his arms. I decided I wanted to change first, the coward that I am delaying the inevitable.

"Give me a couple of minutes," I smiled coyly. That always got to him.

"Yeah alright, well get to it, imma' time you." He was interested but started to look irritated; he knew that he wasn't going to like what I had to say. But bless him, at least he was trying to be patient. I guess our talk on the importance of patience was paying off, mind you I did have to use my feminine ways to persuade him somewhat in that talk, but hey, it worked!

When I came back out from changing Mugens eyes nearly popped out of his head, there I was with my tight pink halter top (which is Mugen's favorite) and a blue severely short mini-skirt (not so much his favorite because it attracts lots of guys). Then he walked right up to me keeping eye contact the whole time. He looked normal enough but I knew better. And with that he made a grab for me. I swear he has a one track mind, but I've gotten used to his swift attempts at grabbling and groping me, and reared off to the side.

"No mugen, we need to talk first."

I heard him grumble something that sounded like, "always wanting to talk."

Then he lazily slumped onto the couch looking like an abused puppy.

I stood close to the door and slipped on my white sandals rather quickly and held my purse to my chest and took one big breath and blurted out,

"Mugen-the-girls-and-me-are-going-out-for-the-day-to-go-shopping-and-I-won't-be-back-until-late!"

"......"

"umm…love-you-by!"

I then ran out the door not even bothering to lock it behind me, and took off at full speed out the door, but dammit I always was the clumsy type and I fell. Now when I fell I seriously thought I was a gonner but when I didn't see Mugen chasing after me spouting every curse word he knew, I felt a bit better. So when I got up and slowly started to walk away to the elevator, I heard the inevitable.

"WHAT!" "Oh no you don't, FUU!!!!"

About two minutes before that:

"Mugen-the-girls-and-me-are-going-out-for-the-day-to-go-shopping-and-I-won't-be-back-until-late!"

"umm…love-you-by!"

Mugen sat there dumbfounded watching his girlfriend run out the door as fast as her legs would carry her.

'Huh, what the hell was that? Did she expect me to get all that?' In truth all Mugen got was "umm…love-you-by!"

Mugen ran through what had just happened in his head and tried to decipher her long string of words. Slowly realization swept across his face followed with a clenching of his teeth and fists, all at once he lept up.

"WHAT!" "Oh no you don't, FUU!!!!"

No damn way was she going out shopping without him. Just two days before he nearly put some jerk in the hospital for hitting on her and not taking no for an answer. She was just too damn accident prone, always getting into dangerous situations.

'That guy, who the hell was he now, Umano-something...?'

'Awe who cares, point is she ain't going out unless I go too, 'specially wearing that outfit! She'd get hit on for sure!!'

In Mugen's heart he knew that that wasn't the only reason he didn't want her to go, he was always afraid that Fuu would find someone else and leave him. He was so used to having nothing in his life that when he found someone that he loved and miraculously loved him back, that he couldn't live without that love. This Fuu knew all too well, and no matter how many times she told him that she loved him and would always stay with him, he always had that fear of abandonment in the back of his mind.

When Mugen ran out the door and saw Fuu staring at him wide eyed he did what _he believed _any overprotective boyfriend would do , and he said or rather yelled, "you ain't going out shoppin' without me!"

Fuu was at a loss for words, even though she was angry at him for yelling at her, he had such a look on his face that let her know that he was not just angry, but that he was afraid. There were plenty of creeps out there and she seemed to attract every one of them, and she also attracted some guys who weren't creeps at all. In-fact a lot of them were pretty descent and rather attractive.

"…Mugen, they're waiting for me. I'll be careful," she tried to say as soothingly as possible.

By now he was right in front of her. "No." It was final and that's all there was to it, and she knew he wasn't going to budge. She couldn't help the scowl that marred her pretty features. "I can't believe you!"

She looked on the verge of tears and Mugen knew it, but he forced himself to not change his mind. He couldn't let her go out on her own, she could get hurt, or find someone else. Not that, no, he couldn't let that happen.

He reached out his arm to hold her hand and comfort her, but she was so upset that she ran past him back into the apartment, and locked herself in their room. When she left him standing there in the hall he was filled with such guilt that he couldn't move for a few minutes. He slowly walked to the apartment and could hear her soft sobs coming from their room.

"Fuu? Come on babe I'm sorry okay, just come out," he said pleadingly.

"...."

"Look I'll take you wherever you wanna go. If you wanna go shopping then we'll all go. I can just call the girls for you Fuu, and I'll tell 'em that the four of us are goin'." No answer was heard except for her sobs which seemed to slow down somewhat.

"Fuu?" he called again and nothing.

He couldn't bear it anymore and tried to open the door to the bedroom.

"Don't you dare!" "Don't come anywhere near me, I don't want to see you!!" She struggled to hold together her voice which kept cracking and tried to hold back another sob.

Mugen just stood there thinking to himself, 'am I really that much of a possessive monster?'

Truth is he was just a man desperately in love for the first time in his whole rotten life. Here he was nearly 24 years old and he was experiencing love of any kind, for the first time.

He walked away from the door and headed for the shower. He wasn't going to force himself into the room, not after what he just did.

Fuu listened to him walk away and head for the shower. As soon as she heard the water running she walked out of the room and quickly checked her make-up and made her way to the door. Yes, she was mad, and hurt, she knew that underneath his demand was the fear that she would meet someone else, but she had a right to have friends and spend time with them too. So she left him a small note on the kitchen counter, mouthed the words "I love you" to the bathroom door, and walked solemnly out of the appartment.

**TBC**

Well...that's my first attempt at writing a fanfic. I'll try to post the second part to it up as soon as I can, but you know how it is. Please leave lots of reviews and be kind, remember you all were once rookies at this too. Still constructive criticism is very welcome! Thanks, later!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Just finished the second chapter and it's twice as long as the first! Whoo-hoo! I'm on a role! This chapter has switches from different times: present, past, present. Keep up! Later!

**Previously:**

"Don't you dare!" "Don't come anywhere near me, I don't want to see you!!" She struggled to hold together her voice which kept cracking and tried to hold back another sob.

Mugen just stood there thinking to himself, am I really that much of a possessive monster?

Truth is he was just a man desperately in love for the first time in his whole rotten life. Here he was nearly 24 years old and he was experiencing love of any kind for the first time.

He walked away from the door and headed strait for the shower, he wasn't going to force himself into the room, not after what he just did.

Fuu listened to him walk away and head for the shower and as soon as he did she walked out of the room and quickly checked her make-up and made her way to the door. Yes, she was mad, and hurt, she knew that underneath his demand was the fear that she would meet someone else but she had a right to have friends and spend time with them too. So she left him a small note on the kitchen counter, mouthed the words "I love you to the bathroom door." And walked solemnly out the front door.

**Now on with the show!**

After drying his hair Mugen realized that he had no clothes to wear except the ones of course in the bedroom, and he had no intention of going in there since he figured Fuu was still upset with him. So wearing his black bath robe with red stripes he sat down on the couch and pondered over his current predicament. It was an awful first hour sitting there not knowing if Fuu would forgive him this time. Still, he stood by his decision. If she asked him to take her out when he went to a boxing match with his friends (or more like his one friend Jin), then he would have taken her, but Fuu wanted to be so much more independent than that. And as much as it made him proud of her it also worried him. Independence quite often could mean eventual separation, and that wasn't something he could handle. Wincing he realized how much of a possessive beast he was, and yet he felt like it wasn't that horrible if it meant he could keep Fuu.

Scratching his head in frustration he turned his head to look out the window. It's the reason they chose this apartment in the first place. It had a beautiful view and Fuu loved being able to wake up in the morning to the view of the beach; its how they met in the first place.

**Nearly a year before: **

Mugen had been polishing off his motor cycle on the strip by the beach. It was a pretty uneventful day, and he was bored as hell. Sitting on his bike looking up at the sky he heard heavy panting, and the sound of sandals, size 5 ½ or maybe 6, and knew someone was in a hurry. Still it wasn't enough to peak his interest. As the person got closer he looked to the side where the panting was coming from, but he didn't move his head. That's when he saw her.

Now Mugen was never the type to believe in love at first sight, in fact he'd say something like, "that shit is for pansies." But dammit all if this girl hadn't stolen all of his attention. Her hair had fallen out of her simple bun and it was in disarray framing her face, her face was flushed with the exertion of running, and her short tight yellow halter top dress swayed in time with her hips, she was beautiful. In a matter of seconds Mugen found himself trailing after her.

'What in the hell am I doing? I don't even know this damn broad, but still, her ass does look pretty good.' And that was that, he followed her.

Since Mugen was never very patient he got fed up. He really wanted to talk to her!

"Hey you!"

Without stopping she merely turned her head.

"Huh?" she had a look on her face that meant she wasn't sure if he was talking to her or not.

"Hey babe, do ya' really expect me to chase after ya' all day." He was now in seduction mode. "Where you goin' in a hurry baby, if ya' want I can give ya' a ride on my bike?" he jutted his thumb to said motorcycle. She had finally slowed to a stop. Her head tilted to the side and she looked at the bike.

'Wow is that really his? Well it is really nice and I am in a hurry and....aaahhhh!! What am I thinking? I have a boyfriend. If I show up riding that thing to Shinsuke's job, he'll be so mad at me. But man this guy is really cute. Still I can't accept a ride from him.' Fuu looked torn but decided to get rid of this new guy.

"Humph, that's none of your business, I'm in a hurry. I don't have time for perverts looking for cute girls like me."

Mugen's mouth twisted into that of a scowl, 'why that little, oh no she doesn't!

"Oi! You're in a hurry and I've got a perfectly good bike right there so get on unless ya' wanna be late!"

Fuu looked at her cell phone, oh man, she was already late! Realizing that the clock was ticking she made a decision that she knew she might regret later, and yet she couldn't understand why she really wanted to get help from this guy, even if he did seem like a perv. There was something about him she just couldn't put her finger on.

'What the heck is wrong with me I like Shinsuke, I've wanted to be his girlfriend forever and now that I am I am looking at this other guy, this other really ruggedly handsome guy…ahhh!!! There I go again!'

'Uh, earth to girlie, what are ya' doin'?

Fuu shook her head clear, and followed him silently making sure to keep a safe distance from the attractive new stranger, but something kept pulling her closer to him until they were standing side by side next to his bike. 'Wow it really is a nice bike.' She looked up and saw the said stranger eyeing her. "Let's get on." He handed her the helmet.

"Huh where's yours?"

"You're wearing it, 'sides I don't need one, I've never crashed my bike once in my whole life."

"Well, okay." Putting the helmet on she realized that it was too big for her, in fact it was huge. She looked at him and he nodded taking it back and putting it in this bag that was attached to the back of the motorcycle.

She tried to get on the bike and nearly fell off, so the stranger helped her on, and interestingly enough his hands were gentle. Then he got on. Wrapping her arms around his waist, Fuu made sure to hold on to him tightly, and both loved the feel of it. Then he started the engine.

"So where to?" he called over the engine.

"To 9th street and could you please hurry, I'm already late!"

"Sure babe!" With a wide grin, that was full of mischief, he took off.

A few minutes later they arrived at the board shop where oddly enough Shinsuke wasn't out front of yet. 'He must still be working; I guess they are pretty busy today.'

'At least he won't know I was late again, jeez Fuu try to be on time for your date for once.'

Then she realized the bike was turned off and she still had her arms wrapped snuggly around Mugen's waist, and not just that, but he had turned his head to the side to see that her dress had risen up to dangerous heights due to the wind from the ride.

Mugen was in heaven! Not only was he getting a free show from this girl, but she still hadn't let him go yet, oh yea! She wanted him, definitely.

He was grinning at her creamy shapely legs shamelessly, but just then Fuu pulled her hands away from his waist and pulled her dress back down. She looked to the side in embarrassment. A mad blush stained her cheeks.

Mugen couldn't help the pout on his face at the loss of her warmth and the free show.

Just then Fuu looked at him and giggled when she saw the way his bottom lip jutted out over his top lip. Mugen immediately grinned his signature grin and fuu couldn't help but grin again with a soft blush.

Mugen had both legs planted firmly on either side of the bike to keep it steady. He didn't want her to get off just yet. He knew she would need his help to get off, but to do that he'd have to get off first. 'Ah, Mugen you sly dog.'

"So who are ya' meeting here, some friends?"

Still holding her dress down she was about to answer when she saw Shinsuke walk out of the board shop holding his car keys in his hand looking around for Fuu. Fuu couldn't help the look of disappointment on her face as she saw him come out of the shop, here he was her boyfriend of two weeks and she wasn't all that happy to see him. She wanted to stay with this new guy. 'But why?' She thought to herself.

"Tch, is _that_ who you came to see?" Mugen's voice was oozing jealousy.

Fuu looked at Mugen, she couldn't help it but she felt like it was Mugen that she was somewhat cheating on, and not Shinsuke, even though they weren't a couple.

Just then Shinsuke saw Fuu, he looked a bit disturbed to see her on some guy's bike, but Shinsuke figured it was just a friend.

Fuu sighed, 'guess its time to say goodbye.'

"Mmhmmm." That was all Mugen needed to hear.

Vrrrroooooom, Vrrrroooooommmm, Vrrrrooooooooooommmmmm!!!!!!!

"Whaaa!!!!!"

All Fuu could do was grab onto Mugen's waist tightly and pray that she didn't fall off from the sheer speed he was driving at. The last thing she saw of Shinsuke was the look of horror on his face as his girlfriend took off at the speed of light; on a bike with a guy that he knew for sure now, wasn't just her friend. And she could have sworn she heard him cursing like a sailor behind them.

"Hey what the hell are you doing!!?" Fuu yelled but couldn't stop the sound of excitement in her voice.

Mugen not stopping or slowing down yelled back, "what's it look like babe, me 'n you are gettin' the hell 'outta here and going somewhere to get better acquainted." He wiggled his eyebrows up and down.

Fuu smiled. She should be horrified, she should be furious, she should feel bad for not telling Mugen to take her back!...but she actually felt relieved, and couldn't help but hold onto Mugen tighter! This was perfect! It's just what she had always been looking for! All her boring life she waited around for things to happen to her but she wasn't waiting around anymore! She didn't know who this guy was, or know what exactly his intentions were but she wasn't afraid. She trusted him, she trusted him and she didn't even know his name!

'Damn what is his name?!' Little did Fuu know, Mugen was thinking the same thing about her.

'No way is she goin' back to that little wimp, she's _my_ girl now. I ain't ever really had a girl that I could call my own, I mean I've had lots of girls but none I cared ta' keep around. Guess I'll have ta' ditch the other girls that I usually pick-up, but damn, this one is gonna be worth it!' Just then his concentration was broken by the voice of _his_ 'girl.'

"Hey, I'm Fuu! What's your name stranger?!"

Just then Mugen turned his head back to look at her, completely taking his eyes off of the road.

"Names Mugen babe, or should I say Fuu?!" He had the biggest and goofiest grin on his face.

Fuu laughed out loud and Mugen couldn't help but laugh back until his new girl screamed, "CAR!!!!"

"Oh shit!"

Needless to say the two didn't crash but they did have to pull off to the side for Fuu and Mugen to get into their very first argument, the topic was on the importance of safe driving.

**Back to the present:**

Mugen couldn't help but smile from the memory of it.

"That Shinsuke bastard had it coming; Fuu was too good for him anyways."

"Fuu." Damn he really needed to talk to her. Two hours of alone time was enough, wasn't it? He couldn't take it anymore. They had been through too much together for Mugen to let their relationship possibly end.

Sitting on the couch he realized that it was quiet, too quiet.

Mugen couldn't help the ominous feeling growing inside him. Standing up he started walking to the bedroom door. Once in front of it, he realized his hands were a bit shaky. As soon as his hand was on the door, it clicked.

'She didn't…she…she wouldn't!!'

The door flung open and of course, Fuu was no where to be found.

Mugen didn't check the rest of the apartment, he knew she had left. She left without him!

'Shit, what if she left permanently!!!'

"Don't you dare!" "Don't come anywhere near me, I don't want to see you!!" Mugen's heart nearly stopped at the memory of the last thing Fuu had said to him. She had left him, maybe forever.

"Fuuuuu!"

He grabbed some black basketball shorts and threw on his white wife-beater top (authors note: who named these guy tanks that anyways, I hate that name!). He ran out the front door with his black and red Air Jordan's in one hand and his wallet and keys in the other, and was off, completely missing the note that Fuu left for him on the kitchen counter, which explained that she loved him and would be back later that night.

**TBC**

That's it for the second chapter, I was gonna turn the flashback of the two of them meeting into a one-shot but I decided I'd just throw it into this chapter instead! I think there is just one chapter left, and maybe Jin will make a cameo I haven't decided yet. Ah well, thanks for the reviews and keep them coming, it help keep me motivated to update faster! If anyone has any ideas for a one-shot let me know! Later!


	3. Chapter 3

**Ch.3: Impatience**

Be warned there is some swearing in this chapter, due to Mugen's frustration about Fuu's whereabouts.

Riiing, Riiiinnnng, Riiiiiinnnnnnngggggg!

Fuu looked at her cell phone, it was Mugen. Shino who was now at the ice cream shop said, "Maybe you should just answer it Fuu, I'm sure he's just worried. Jin can be a bit over-protective of me too."

Fuu couldn't help but feel bad. 'He must have realized I slipped out.' Her shoulders slumped and she had a regretful look on her face.

"Oh give me that!" Yuri said rather irritably as she snatched the phone from Fuu's hand and turned it off stuffing it into her own Coach purse.

"Yuri, give that back! What are you doing?!"

"Yuri, give the phone back to Fuu, you'll only make things worse for her," Shino said.

Fuu tried to give Yuri her best puppy dog look, but Yuri was never one to be fooled by that look, that was Mugen's job.

"Sorry Fuu, but no can do. It was hard enough for you to get the courage to leave him for the day as it is, you can't have fun if he's going to call you 24/7, and you know it! He needs tough love. It's time he learned that you are your own person, and you deserve to spend time with other people without him around."

"Well, yeah but…"

"Tell her Shino, even Jin doesn't pull the crap he does."

"….Fuu. Maybe you should leave the phone off for a little while. At least a couple of hours, then I'm sure Yuri will relent and give you your phone back," Shino replied, casting a look to Yuri who eagerly responded by nodding yes with a huge smile of victory.

"I guess."

"Great Fuu and don't worry, Mugen will get over it! Now let's get this show on the road! So much to do and so little time to do it all in!" Yuri always was the dramatic type, and Shino's roll of the eyes showed that she agreed. And with that the three attractive young ladies made their way to their next destination, the mall.

**At about the same time somewhere else in the city:**

'Damn it! I swear this is all has to be that bitch's fault Yuri! No way in hell Fuu woulda' ever done somethin' like this without that girl's influence! Ever since me 'n Fuu got together that bitch has wanted to break us up! Always complainin' bout' how I'm too possessive and strict. Tch' that little weasel just doesn't like the fact that Fuu got herself a damn good lookin' man before she did. Sucks to be you bitch! Good luck to the prick that's dumb enough to wanna marry her.'

"Damn you Yuri!!!" Mugen continued his rant all the while squeezing his cell phone while he was driving his motorcycle, which went unanswered by Fuu. Until eventually it dawned on him that Fuu, or Yuri, that sceamer, must have turned it off.

Ever since Mugen had left the house, he'd been circling the usual areas that Fuu and her friends liked to hang out at, but they were no where to be found. By now he realized that they must have anticipated he would do something like this, and they made sure to avoid the usual hangouts altogether. He was trying to drive slower than usual lest he miss seeing Fuu walking around the shopping center near the boardwalk, because he was driving too fast. Suddenly Mugen got an idea and he was pretty mad at himself for not having thought of it earlier. He pulled over to the side of the boardwalk and pulled out his cell phone and began dialing.

'No way Shino would'a left without tellin' ol' four-eyes where she was goin', and knowing that pansy he didn't even put up a descent fight ta' get his woman to stay with him; she's got him whipped, poor bastard.'

Holding the phone to his ear because he didn't like using blue-tooth's, to Mugen those things are for girls and gay guys, Mugen impatiently waited for his best friend to answer the phone.

'Come on fish-face answer the damn phone!' Finally he heard someone speaking to him.

"Yes Mugen, what is it?"

Mugen couldn't put his finger on it but that voice of his sounded like he wasn't all that surprised that Mugen had called him; immediately he got suspicious, and his eyes narrowed instinctively, and Jin could have swore he heard growling on the other end.

Truth is when Shino told Jin that the girls, including Fuu, would be going out for the day, he expected Mugen to behave this way. 'That love struck fool must be trying to get some information out of me.'

"All right come clean, tell me where the hell they are." He was trying to be as patient as possible, but his words were coming out in more of a menacing way due to the clenching of his teeth; his patience was wearing thin, all he wanted to do was find Fuu and tell her that he was sorry but he also wanted an apology. She shouldn't have run out like that when his back was turned. It really bothered him that she would have left with out even leaving a _note_, and even worse she didn't want to answer his phone calls or his text messages. There was so much that he wanted to say to her, he just had to find her!

Jin always was a patient man but he was never one to allow Mugen to bully him, Mugen may be able to bully other people but Jin certainly wasn't one of them.

"Ah, I see. So you are looking for the girls." His voice was covered in sarcasm.

That was it, Mugen had had enough.

"Listen you shit head, I know you know where they are!! Now tell me before I go to yur' house an' drive my bike all over that damn front yard a' yurs' that you love so damn much!!"

Jin's eyebrow twitched remembering the trick that Mugen pulled on him when he was drunk. It took the landscapers nearly a month to fix his grass, because Mugen loved the trick so much that he decided to do it again two more times. His magnolias were barely growing back.

"Threats will accomplish nothing with me you baboon."

Now Mugen wasn't the type of guy to let anyone insult him and it was true, he could be a complete moron sometimes, but if he had any hopes of finding Fuu then he'd have to actually… (gulp) take his lame insults.

"Come on fish-face tell me where they are, I know that you've gotta be as interested as me to know where yur' girl is right now. Or arenchya' worried that she's found someone that's more entertainin' to be around. She may not be as hot as Fuu but that don't mean she isn't hot." Mugen was trying to be as convincing as possible to get Jin to tell him where Fuu was but he was completely unprepared for Jin's response.

"I am aware that Shino is they type of woman that plenty of men would want to be with, but I have enough trust in her to know that when she tells me that she cares only for me, that she means it. I will not try to keep her from living her life merely to calm my own fears of abandonment, though I am known to at times be a bit overprotective. It would be wrong to be _that_ selfish, and if I did behave that way she may have all the more reason to leave me."

The semi-lecture left Mugen a bit weary of the future and severely disoriented, he had to lean a bit more on his bike for leverage in case he collapsed from the overload of friends message, that was more for Mugen's own benefit than it was for Jin, but he couldn't let Jin's words completely set in, he just needed to see Fuu, just hear her voice. He had to remain selfish just for a bit longer. After he found Fuu he'd really think about what Jin said, right now it was too much for him. Mugen couldn't believe how one person could turn his life upside down, just for wanting a little independence. He had been abandoned plenty of times before in his life, but never by someone he loved. It was too much for him. This really was a long day.

"Look, all I want is a clue, gimme somethin'…Jin."

Though Mugen couldn't see it Jin's eyebrows rose up and his mouth was slightly agape. Mugen rarely used his name except in extreme circumstances, he really is a love struck fool, but Jin was no better. Jin knew Shino was the most important person in his life and would always remain so. Still he did hope that what he told Mugen may help him reflect on his behavior towards everything Fuu. But right now his desperate friend needed some sort of life line and Jin felt obliged to give it to him.

"Hmm…all I know is that Shino had mentioned that they would meet up at the ice cream parlor on Watanabe Street, though I doubt that they are still there. If they aren't then the mall would be your next best bet. Apparently one of their favorite shoe stores is having a store wide bogo sale. Both men cringed at the idea; neither liked shopping, especially when it was with their girls. How females could shop for hours on end was completely beyond them.

Jin could hear the sigh of relief come from the other line. "Mugen."

"Yeah," he sounded so exhausted.

"Make sure you know what you are doing, I feel that you are treading on thin ice at the moment. Fuu loves you. Don't make her feel like returning your love is suffocating."

Mugen didn't like using the word love so freely, only with Fuu could he be more at ease with that word, so he merely grumbled and said,

"…Leave your cell phone on in case I can't find the shoe store in the mall, I'll need your help again." Mugen really hated getting help from anyone, even from his best friend.

"See ya' later ….thanks." Once again Jin's mouth went agape and was left completely speechless, though his best friends thank you was a bit muffled, he heard it none-the-less.

'What an odd day, I need some sleep. Hopefully that big ape doesn't make too much of a scene, though I suppose it can't be helped.'

**At the same time in the mall:**

"Fuu, I'm going to go see if they have this shoe in a bigger size, tell Shino when she comes back from the bathroom."

"Kay." Fuu was in a much better mood. Yuri had convinced her that everything would be okay and Fuu felt that at the end of the day everything would be sorted out. Fuu would of course have to make it up to Mugen for ditching him, but he would need to make it up to her too for forbidding her to leave. Shaking her head she cleared her thoughts before they overwhelmed her, and made her go into another foul mood.

"…hmmm, now which shoes would Mugen prefer on me?"

She always did care for Mugen's opinion on what she looked like in what she wore. but fortunately Mugen was just happy having Fuu around him, he didn't care much what she wore, well unless it was something sexy, that really made him happy! She found herself smiling at the thought of him.

'My poor Mugen, I'll buy some shoes that he would love too.'

"I don't know which shoes _Mugen_ would like but I think those would look great on you Fuu."

Fuu turned around and there was Shino. Shino was always like a big sister to Fuu. Even though she met Yuri in the 6th grade and she had only known Shino for the past 2 years, she and Shino shared a bond that Yuri couldn't reach. Both Fuu and Shino were very much in love with their men who were best friends, and it only strengthened their sisterly bond.

"Do you really think so?" The shoes were a soft creamy white with beautiful designs on them.

"Yes, definitely, and I'm certain Mugen would like them on you too, just like these shoes will make Jin love me even more."

Shino with great stealth, quickly opened her shoe box lid for a matter of seconds before she closed the box again, giving Fuu the chance to reveal a pair of high heels that were obviously meant to entice Jin.

"Shino I didn't know you had it in you." Both friends giggled girlishly, and headed for the checkout.

Meanwhile behind the children's shoe department, Yuri was checking Fuu's cell phone which was barely being turned on.

'Damn him, 47 missed calls and 26 text messages. He's going to ruin our fun, the two hours are nearly up. Fuu will definitely call him when she see's how he's been calling her and texting her.'

So she did a horrible thing and deleted nearly every one of them. Deep down she knew it was wrong, but rarely did the three of them get time out together anymore. So she rationalized that in the end it was only fair. Returning to find the girls she saw they were in line.

"Did you two get what you needed?"

"Yep! Did you?"

"Oh, I just decided that I didn't need them after all. By the way Fuu here's your precious cell phone." Grudgingly she gave it back to Fuu, whom immediately opened it and prepared herself for the onslaught of missed calls and texts and even worse, the angry voice messages. So to say she was surprised to see that there were not too many was an understatement.

"Huh? Only 9 missed calls and 5 text messages. Wow, I'm impressed my Mugen is really taking this so well!" Feeling reenergized and at peace with her decision, Fuu said,

"Well let's head out to the movie, I'm all for watching an action flick!"

"That's the spirit Fuu; come on Shino, lets got going."

Watching her two best friends walk merrily out the store doors, Shino could not help felling that something was wrong. So making sure to keep a good distance from her friends, she pulled out her cell phone and called her boyfriend. After speaking rather quickly with Jin for a few minutes, Shino promptly hung up, and her eyes bore into the back of her selfish friend's head.

'Yuri, what have you done?'

**TBC**

That's it for chapter 3! I am pretty sure that the next chapter will be the last, and maybe I'll throw in an epilogue. I am glad that I gave Jin a cameo and it was in-fact longer than I had intended but I think it worked well.

BTW did anyone else think that it was seriously messed up of Yuri to delete all Mugen's calls and text messages? I swear I heard the lyrics to the Mister Grinch song in the background! :)

If you have any ideas let me know and check out my one-shots of Mugen and Fuu! Later and make sure to review!


	4. Chapter 4

**Ch.4: All's Well That Ends Well**

**Samurai Champloo**

**FuuXMugen Pairing (duh!)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Samurai Champloo or any of its characters….**

Authors Note: Thank you to all those who have kindly reviewed and alerted my stories, you don't know how much it means to me. I really take into consideration what you all have to say and when you're new to the whole fanfic thing, it is frustrating to say the least when you don't get feedback about the stories you write. In fact I think that all writers find it frustrating to not get any feedback in general. So thanks again! You guys brighten my day!

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Previously:**

….Meanwhile behind the children's shoe department, Yuri was checking Fuu's cell phone which was barely being turned on.

'Damn him, 47 missed calls and 26 text messages. He's going to ruin our fun; the two hours are nearly up. Fuu will definitely call him when she see's how he's been calling her and texting her.'

So she did a horrible thing and deleted nearly every one of them. Deep down she knew it was wrong, but rarely did the three of them get time out together anymore. So she rationalized that in the end it was only fair. Returning to find the girls she saw they were in line.

"Did you two get what you needed?"

"Yep! Did you?"

"Oh, I just decided that I didn't need them after all. By the way Fuu here's your precious cell phone." Grudgingly she gave it back to Fuu, whom immediately opened it and prepared herself for the onslaught of missed calls and texts and even worse, the angry voice messages. So to say she was surprised to see that there were not too many was an understatement.

"Huh? Only 9 missed calls and 5 text messages. Wow, I'm impressed my Mugen is really taking this so well!" Feeling reenergized and at peace with her decision, Fuu said,

"Well let's head out to the movie, I'm all for watching an action flick!"

"That's the spirit Fuu; come on Shino, lets got going."

Watching her two best friends walk merrily out the store doors, Shino could not help feeling that something was wrong. So making sure to keep a good distance from her friends, she pulled out her cell phone and called her boyfriend. After speaking rather quickly with Jin for a few minutes, Shino promptly hung up, and her eyes bore into the back of her selfish friend's head.

'Yuri, what have you done?'

**Now on with the story!**

He parked his car in the mall's parking lot making sure to give it a quick scan before he entered the mall, just in case Fuu was in the parking lot. He couldn't help but inwardly groan at the multitude of in the parking lot. Damn, he really hated the mall! The only reason he ever came was because Fuu liked going once in a while, so he tolerated the place, but here he was once again at this damn place and she wasn't even with him! He quickly made his way to the front doors and headed in the direction of Fuu's favorite shoe stores. It wasn't hard to figure out which one she would have gone to, since there was a giant sign in front of the store that said "GIANT BOGO SALE."

He was exhausted. His body was in fact more tired than even he realized, since he first went in search of Fuu he hadn't rested nor had he eaten anything and the tasty aroma of the food court was overwhelming, but first things first. He entered the store doing his best to avoid the crowd, but damn there were people everywhere. Looking around the store he didn't see her or her friends, so rather than look around more, he asked the employees if they had seen her, or rather badgered them until they threatened to throw him out.

"Oi, what do you mean I'm causing a scene! I'm a customer asking you a question, aren't you guy's suppost to be helping me out!"

Apparently none of the employees felt comfortable giving Mugen any clues as to whether or not they had seen this mystery girl, just in case this crazy man was stalking this 'Fuu' girl he kept asking about so much.

"Tch, you think that I'm being rude? Quit wastin' my damn time and tell me where she is, I got a right to know since she's my girl and all!"

Just then a young employee had just come back from her break. She followed the shouts coming from the register area, and noticed a few of the bulkier male employees trying to practically tie up the loud mouth. She went and stood next to her fellow co-worker.

"What's up with this psycho?"

Her friend Lisa turned to look at her surprised. "Huh, oh it's just you Julia. Well apparently this nut case is looking for his girlfriend, or at least he says she's his girlfriend, any ways the point is he wants to know if she was in here today. But I don't think any one remembers seeing her."

"Well it was busy today; maybe one of the others who got off work already saw her." Her friend merely shrugged her shoulders; apparently the whole store had frozen their shopping sprees to watch the scene unfold.

If only Fuu could see Mugen now, she would have died from embarrassment!

"Get off me assholes, just answer the damn question!"

The manager of the store was now at his whit's end, this was definitely bad for business. "Sir, just give us a better description of the girl you are looking for and maybe we can help you." Possible stalker or not, he had to get this jerk out of his store, people were starting to leave out of fear, and each person meant less money for him.

Giving them the best description of Fuu along with that of her friends, the employees tried to think back to whether or not they remembered seeing Fuu or not.

Mugen's leg began to tap rather impatiently, but at least they were trying to help him out this time.

"Hey I know! Yeah, Kuma was talking about this girl earlier when he was on his way to his lunch break! Ha-ha! He tried hitting on her but she said that she had a boyfriend! Yeah I remember her, she was a babe! Great body, nice hips! Long hair, halter top, sandals, and damn that was one short skirt! You guys should have seen her!"

Now if this boy had cared to look at Mugen's face rather than staring off into the distance imagining Fuu's figure, he would have seen that Mugen was absolutely seething! If the boy had also been smart enough to look to the side he would have seen his fellow co-workers with their arms above their heads in a letter 'X.' They obviously noticed that Mugen had taken a turn for the worst, when the boy had begun to describe Fuu's figure. But the boy continued on with his memory.

"…Her friends were pretty damn hot too. Made my day seeing Kuma get rejected by her! I had planned on getting her number myself, but her and her friends were in a hurry, talking about going to the movies or something. But yeah, last I saw her she was on her way down the escalator, they were leaving."

When he had finally finished his semi-speech he looked up and noticed that the store was nearly empty save for a few brave customers, the employees, the manager, and one very pissed off Mugen.

"Oh shit…" Before he knew it Mugen had him on the floor and it was taking nearly all the employees to pry him off of the boy. Truth is Mugen's anger had been building all day, and this kid hadn't helped the situation much by going into detail about how attractive Fuu looked. That was just one thing that Mugen couldn't tolerate.

About 2 minutes later the infamous Kuma entered the store, back from his break. "Hey what's going on? What the hell!"

The whole male team of the store was doing their best to drag the boy to the back of the store, before Mugen tried to leap at him again.

The manager looked up and noticed Kuma staring wide eyed at the situation unfolding before him.

"Kuma, tell this guy where that Fuu girl went to!" It took Kuma a while to understand what his boss said but when he realized what he was asked he said,

"Fuu…?" Then a grin showed up on his face, "oh, Fuu! Damn she was hot!"

Mugen now directed his eyes to his new prey.

The manager realizing he would have a repeat gave Kuma his death glare, prompting Kuma to answer him.

About 3 minutes later Mugen was leaving the store with his new information and the whole shoe store was more then happy to see him go! Fuu was going to the movies, in fact from what that Kuma guy said; she was possibly still in the mall since he overheard them mention that they wanted to eat first before they left for the movies. Heading down to the food court, he made a scan of the area, but there were so many people that he wouldn't have been able to see her if she was there. So he did what any logical guy would do, he stood up on a chair and started to look around for her. Oh yeah, he was the one with the brains in their relationship, definitely.

About 15 minutes before in the exact same food court:

The girls were hungry and decided to eat some corndogs before they headed out to the movies (Authors Note: I absolutely love corn dogs!).

"I can't believe that guy tried hitting on you Fuu, and after you had already said that you had a boyfriend! What a stalker, he really didn't want to take no for an answer!" Yuri thought it was hilarious.

Fuu couldn't help the blush that covered her cheeks. "Yeah, he was kind of weird but nice. Still I'm only interested in Mugen." She looked to the side dreamily. "I wonder what he's doing right now." She sounded rather sad and Shino reached her hand out to rest it on Fuu's shoulder.

"Don't worry Fuu I'm sure he's okay."

Looking to Shino, Fuu gave her a warm smile that expressed all the gratitude she had for Shino's kind words. Continuing to finish her food she missed the odd look that Shino was giving Yuri. Yuri silently mouthed the words "what?" to shino. But Shino only gave her a look of disappointment.

"Well I'm all done; I'm going to use the restroom before we leave, okay."

Shino nodded to Fuu and Fuu headed over to the ladies room. While Yuri oblivious to Shino's stare, continued to finish off her milkshake.

"Don't you think this has gone on long enough Yuri?"

Yuri looked up surprised by the question. She responded to her with a mouth full of food, "...What do you mean Shino? Have you lost it?" Reaching for her milkshake she continued to stare at Shino completely baffled.

Shino scrunched her eyebrows up in aggravation and sighed closing her eyes. "When we first men him, you were pretty harsh to him." At this statement Shino had Yuri's full attention. Yuri knew exactly who this 'him' guy was. Shino noting the change in appearance on Yuri's face and continued on, "…not even giving him a chance for Fuu's sake, but what you did earlier was downright cruel. Yuri flinched at the idea of her being cruel to her best friend since the sixth grade.

"Fuu and Mugen are two people who really need each other, and what's even worse is you don't seem to care about what you did at all. Just so you know when the day is over, those two will meet up again and they will figure out just what happened, and you will be the one that they will be angry with. Don't expect Fuu to forgive you that easily, friend or not your messing with two people that love each other."

Yuri was left with her mouth open. 'When did Shino find out what happened? It probably had to do with Jin.' Shino was now looking off to the side, tired of the sight of her friend. Yuri hadn't really thought about what would happen when Fuu found out what she had done, and she was now starting to worry, but before she could think too much about the situation Fuu came back.

"All done. So are you two ready for the movies?" Fuu said rather happily. Neither answered at first then Shino replied, "ready when you are Fuu."

"Great!" Looking at her friend, Fuu noticed that Yuri was looking at her empty milkshake, with a rather depressed look on her face.

'Why did Shino have to say that? Now I feel like crap. I'm not a horrible friend! I just wanted a day out with the girls, that's all.' Looking at Fuu she noticed that Fuu was looking right back at her with her eyebrow arched.

"Yuri, you okay? You look really spaced out."

Quickly recovering from her current depression she gave a bright smile, however fake it was, and replied, "Just gearing myself up for the movie."

"Good lets go!"

As the girls were leaving, Fuu could have swore she heard someone calling her name but she brushed it off, and headed out the front doors of the mall.

**Elsewhere at the same time:**

Looking out over the food court Mugen didn't see Fuu, and was about to head out when out of the side of his eye he saw a flash of pink! But before he knew it, the color pink was gone. Jumping down the chair he headed in the direction of pink, and turning the corner just in time to see her. He was so shocked at seeing her that when he found his voice, she was already at the front of the doors!

"Fuu! Wait up, Fuu!"

Oddly enough the situation strangely reminded him of those movies where the star-crossed lovers are always so close to finding each other again, only to be separated once more. 'Tch, chick flicks, who needs 'em? Must be Fuu's influence.'

He saw her pause and he felt a spark of hope as he continued trying to make his way through the crowd. When he got closer he saw her shrug it off and continue out the doors. Finally when he got outside he saw Shino's car driving out of the parking lot.

"Shit! So close."

A pout covered his face. But at least he knew exactly where she was headed. Not wasting anymore time he ran to his bike and jumped on, peeling out of the parking lot at full speed with only one thought on his mind, which happened to be the same thought he'd been having all day, "…Fuu."

They bought their tickets and sat down to wait a while before entering the theatre. Fuu pulled her cell phone out and hesitated to open it. She had an overwhelming feeling tugging at her that she should call Mugen before the movie started. 'I've been gone for so long now.' She didn't know it would be this hard. 'Was it really that great of an idea to leave the way I did? I mean I have a loyal, protective, and loving boyfriend who I know is the one for me. Oh Mugen, I want to see you.'

Yuri noticed Fuu looking at her cell phone and realized that if Fuu called him, the whole movie plan would be thrown out the window.

"Come on Fuu, your not going to call now, the movie is about to start. Just wait a bit longer, okay?"

Fuu looked at Yuri for a moment giving her somewhat of a glare. Yuri inwardly cringed at the look and averted her eyes elsewhere. Fuu then returned her eyes back to the cell phone and silently put it back into her purse. Yuri gave a sigh of relief but when she noticed Shino's eyes were fixated onto her own, Yuri looked to the side. She would worry about this later; right now Yuri wanted to watch the movie. Mugen could wait a bit longer, couldn't he?

To lighten up the mood Yuri said as joyfully as possible, "we should get going inside now; the movie will start without us if we don't hurry."

Shino looked at Fuu and noticed how upset she looked. She was putting on a brave face but she was actually hurting inside. Shino knew her well enough to know that much, and if Yuri wasn't focused on being so selfish, she would also have noticed it. This was it; she couldn't take it anymore.

Stopping before they handed the employee their tickets Shino said, "This has gone on long enough."

"Shino?" Fuu's head turned slightly to the side and she looked at Shino confused by her words. Yuri however knew exactly what she meant, and if she had a mirror in front of her right then, she would have seen her complexion go as white as a ghost's. Shino was ousting her.

"Yuri, speak up unless you want me to do it for you."

Yuri was trapped. "Shino….but I…" Yuri couldn't look at Shino's eyes anymore, she had to look away.

Fuu was utterly confused. 'What in the heck is going on here?' "Yuri?"

"Don't you have something you should say to Fuu?"

Shino was completely fed up, she expected Yuri to at least admit to her faults now that she was being caught in her own web of lies, but Shino was actually going to have to pry the truth from her. "How about you start with the missed calls, text messages, and voice mails," Shino replied.

Fuu's head swiveled around at the shock and revelation at what had been going on all day, "oh Yuri, no you wouldn't have…" Fuu could feel her heart about to burst. 'Oh Mugen, I'm so sorry.'

Yuri knew that Fuu was crushed and she tried to do what she could to save her friendship, "Fuu, I…umm…" but before Fuu could hear Yuri's answer, she heard a familiar voice.

"Fuu!" Whipping her head around she was somewhat mortified to see Mugen running to her at full speed. If ever she wanted to imagine what it would be like to be rushed at by a train, this would be it!

Before she could react she was trapped in Mugen's embrace, but rather than pry him from her, she felt her arms wrap around him by their own accord, and held him back just as tightly. This was where she wanted to be and no one would ever keep them apart again.

**End of Story**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Just kidding well technically it is but I have an epilogue for the story. Sorry it took me longer than expected but I have been so busy that I couldn't get to it fast enough. I did however put up more one-shots that you can find on my user page! Check them out and be on the lookout for more! I also made sure to put up the one-shot of Yatsuha, Mugen, and Fuu that I promised! You can find this one-shot in my "Just you and Me" one-shots. Let me know what you think!


	5. Author's Note

**My Bad, I'm Sorry!**

**OMG! I'm so sorry! I was seriously just looking at my old stories and realized that I have left my story the Longest Day unfinished for the longest time. I know that I promised an epilogue but then I started my series of one-shots titled Just You and Me, which also revolves around Fuu and Mugen, and I forgot to add my last chapter for The Longest Day. I had actually begun the epilogue a long time ago and just never finished it, my mind tends to wander. Truth is I think I'm just better at doing one-shots than sticking to a single story line. But not to worry I am going to dig deep down and finish this story! The epilogue may not be very long but at least the story will be complete. Again I'm sorry to all those who have waited for my story's epilogue for so long. **

**P.S. - In case some of you don't know I used Chapter 2 of this story in my series of one-shots for Just You and Me because a friend of mine felt that it would work well for my one-shot series as well. So if Chapter 2 seems familiar, then that's why!**

**Thanks and I'll try to finish this story as soon as possible. – Luv4Uncas**


	6. Epilogue

**Epilogue: The Longest Day**

**Fuu's POV**

He's asleep…finally. It took forever for him to calm down after the day's stressful events, not to mention how long it took me to keep him from choking the life out of Yuri for what she did, but exhaustion finally wore him out and now here we are lying on our couch. I swear this giant baboon of mine drives me crazy sometimes, but that's just Mugen for you.

My phone rings again for probably the umpteenth time since me and Mugen left the movies, and I reach into my pocket as fast as humanly possible to shut it off without waking Mugen, because that's all I need, a tired irate boyfriend nagging me again about taking off without him. Jeez, how long did our "little talk" last after we got home again? It had to of been at least two excruciatingly long hours until I managed to get him to call it quits for the day.

'_We can talk more in the morning, baby.'_ That's what I had told him right after I'd kissed him roughly. And he seemed pleased at my forcefulness and that I used a term of endearment for him. He finally fell asleep but not before reminding me of our impending talk, which would take place first thing in the morning. So naturally, I was_ not_ looking forward to the next day. Strange how he always used to say that I'm the one that always wants to "talk." Now here he is pulling the same line on me, funny how things work out. I was beginning to see why Mugen always made a sour face at the prospect of having another little chat with me.

I check the caller I.D. and it tells me that its Yuri calling…_again_, probably still trying to apologize for the crap she pulled, I guess she must of got tired of sending all the unanswered text messages. I look at the I.D. again, but I decide to ignore it, and promptly set the phone on silent, because right now is _our _time, just mine and Mugen's. I look up at the ceiling and decide that I really have no interest in speaking with her right now, or anytime soon for that matter. But she and Shino are my best friends and eventually I'll have to hear her out, poor Shino will probably have to double as best friend and peace maker yet again, I seriously feel bad for Shino sometimes. Bless her heart, but at least she's got Jin to help her through the craziness.

My gaze shifts from the ceiling to Mugen, and I stop as I realize that I've been running my fingers through his course hair for quite a while now. He looks so content and I notice with a searing regret how baggy his eyes look, he's exhausted. Looking at him sleep you'd never believe how much of a mad man he is when he's awake. But when I think about it, I'm really no better.

Part of me is tempted to pull a lock of his hair for his overbearing behavior towards me but I reel myself back at the thought, and I once again do what I can to be understanding.

I smile as I notice how much he looks like a two year old with his head on my chest and his arms wrapped around my waist securely, as if I might disappear again. I'm pulled from my reverie as he wiggles against my body and I realize that even in his unconscious state, he is displeased that I have paused in my ministrations, and at the awareness of this pause, my fingers return to his hair to soothe and calm him. And once again his body stills with a pleased sigh. I can't help the satisfied smile that lights up my face at the realization of the simple pleasures he feels from the slightest touch I give him, even in his sleep.

For a moment I feel a knot form in my throat. God help me, I have so much love for this man. This loving, wild, beautifully insane man. I yawn as my eyes begin to droop and I lay my head back, but not before my hand reaches behind me to the sole source of light our apartment is currently receiving, and I tug on the switch to turn the lamp off.

We would definitely have our little talk in the morning, and I would make sure to tell him how crazy he makes me and just how much I love him. Yeah, that's definitely what I would do, maybe over pancakes…or French toast. Mmmm…toast.

* * *

Finally, it's done! Hooray! It only took a whole year later, but hey who's counting? Hope you all enjoyed, please review and tell me what you thought of the epilogue! Check out my other series of one-shots for MugenXFuu in the story titled Just You and Me.


End file.
